1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to cup or container lids. More specifically, the invention relates to a lid and clip combination removably attached to a child's drinking cup.
2. Description of Related Art
Drinking cups designed for children have been a boon for parents and guardians for some time now. Little children can now have their "own" pint sized cups and have them filled with their favorite beverages. Most of these specialized drinking cups come equipped with lids having openings suitable for the small mouths of children. The lids are designed to help prevent spillage of the liquid contained therein. As great and innovative as these children's cups are, however, parents have faced a few problems with their use. Often, a parent will look to give their child milk or juice, only to discover that their child can not find his or her special cup. This can be aggravating for the parent who must now search around the child's play area or seating area in a vehicle or amongst the child's toys. The situation is not helped when the child continues to ask for the drink during the search for the cup. Some children, in fact, want to drink only from their special cup and sometimes give their parents "headaches" by crying and insisting on having their special cup. The not so simple matter of a missing cup can add to an already hectic and stress filled day in the life of a parent.
Parents, who are always looking for ways to make their life less stressful, would immediately appreciate the benefits of a way to have their child's favorite cup with the child at all times, therefore eliminating the frantic search missions for lost cups. In addition, children, who love to imitate adults, would love to be able to place their favorite cups on their waist bands or belts in the same fashion that their parents secure their pagers or cell phones. Having the ability to place their favorite drinking cups on their person would increase the self-esteem, responsibility and feeling of importance to children everywhere. This benefit is in addition to the benefits of added convenience, access to the cup at all times and the freeing up of their hands while walling. Furthermore, the children would gain a feeling of responsibility by always having their cup with them and not having to ask their parents to hold the cup for them. There is, therefore, a need for a lid and clip combination attachable to a child's cup which permits the child to secure a favorite cup to his or her waist band or belt eliminating the safety hazard associated with simultaneously waling and trying to grasp a cup with both hands. Furthermore, having the capability to secure the lid and clip combination to a car seat, via sleeve or pouch, would render the cup less likely to become a weapon or flying object inside the car. The present invention provides such a device.
Lids and/or lid and clip combinations have been described in the patent literature. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,823,967 issued to Knize, 4,020,532 issued to Lichter, 4,927,118 issued to Pierorazio, 4,955,572 issued to Simmons, 4,961,510 issued to Dvoracek, 4,984,723 issued to Hsu, 5,109,995 issued to Lou, 5,167,354 issued to Cohanfard, 5,232,116 issued to Baxter, 5,433,339 issued to Sarver, 5,609,277 issued to McDonald, 5,676,285 issued to Vinarsky, Des. 273,247 issued to Pigott, Des. 278,188 issued to Burns, and Des. 363,852 issued to Young all fail to disclose or suggest a lid and clip combination for a child's drink wherein the lid and clip combination allows the parent to attach the lid to a child's cup and then attach the clip to the child's belt therefore securing the cup to the child's side.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.